Love is Blind
by minako sejuro
Summary: Kau tau? Cinta itu tidak memandang siapa dirimu, bagaimana keluargamu, teman-teman mu seperti apa dan yang terpenting cinta itu tak mempermasalahkan bagaimana fisik seseorang yang di cintainya. "Yu Ba Rom/Rome, Lee Min Woo/T.k" -RomWoo- "C Clown"


Kau tau? Cinta itu tidak memandang siapa dirimu, bagaimana keluargamu, teman-teman mu seperti apa dan yang terpenting cinta itu tak mempermasalahkan bagaimana fisik seseorang yang di cintainya. "Yu Ba Rom/Rome, Lee Min Woo/T.k" -RomWoo- "C Clown"

Pagi yang cerah, matahari baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Disebuah kamar terdapat dua insane yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, tamak damai sebelum sebuah suara merusak wajah-wajah damai mereka berdua adalah rome dan minwoo. Rome bangun terlebih dahulu agar bisa menggendong minwoo untuk menaruhnya di kursi roda yang terletak disisi kiri ranjang yang mereka tempati. Minwoo lumpuh maka dari itu ia harus di gendong, ia lumpuh sejak lahir bukan karena kecelakaan atau apapun. Ia dan rome bertemu di taman dekat rumah minwoo.

_**-FlashBack-**_

Hari yang indah dengan matahari yang bersinar sangat terang menenemani minwoo dan ibunya yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman.

"minwoo~"

"nde oemma, ada apa?"

"kau mau ice cream?"

Minwoo menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman khasnya

"baiklah, kalau begitu oemma akan membelikan mu ice cream di seberang jalan sana, kau menunggu sendiri disini tak apakan?"

"tak apa oemma"

Ibu minwoo meninggalkan minwoo sendiri di bawah pohon maple yang ada di taman itu. tiba-tiba ada seekor anjing berjenis golden menghampiri minwoo, minwoo tampak bingung dengan kedatangan anjing itu karena dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan pada anjing itu.

"harus aku apakan anjing ini" sambil melihat keadaan sekitar

Beberapa menit kemudian ibu minwoo datang dengan membawa 2 ice cream di tangannya, ibu minwoo terkejut melihat ada seekor anjing di samping putranya tersebut.

"minwoo, anjing dari mana ini?"

"e-eh in-ini, anjing ini datang sendiri kepada ku dan aku tak tau siapa pemiliknya"

"ya sudah, kita tunggu 30 menit jika tidak ada yang mencarinya nanti kita bawa pulang saja anjing ini supaya kau memiliki teman dirumah" kata ibu minwoo sambil mengelus surai coklat kehitaman anaknya itu

Setelah menunggu 30 menit, dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mencari anjing itu, minwoo dan ibunya memutuskan untuk membawa anjing itu pulang, baru beberapa langkah meninggalakan tempat semula dari depan datang seorang namja yang sepertinya pemilik anjing tersebut.

"jwangsohabnida, bisakah kau memberikan anjing itu kepada ku" kata orang itu sopan sambil membungkukan badannya

"nde, maksudmu anjing ini?" ucap minwoo sambil menunjuk anjing yang ada di sebelah kanannya

"ah nde yang itu"

"jadi ini anjing mu" dengan rasa tidak tega minwoo harus memberikan anjing itu pada namja itu

Setelah memberikan anjing itu pada pemiliknya wajah minwoo langsung berubang muram. Ibu minwoo yang melihat perubahan wajah anaknya langsung mengetahui apa yang anaknya rasakan.

"sudahlah tak apa, kau masih bisa bermain dengan oemma di rumah"

Pemilik anjing itu mendengar apa yang oemma minwoo katakan dan langsung memecah suasana yang tidak bagus tersebut.

"bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi teman mu" namja itu dengan senag hati mengatakan hal tersebut

"kau mau menjadi teman ku? Benarkah?" ucap minwoo semangat dan wajah berseri-seri

"ya tentu saja" tersenyum "aku rome dan kau?" sambil menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan minwoo

" aku minwoo dan ini oemma ku" membalas uluran tangan rome

"senang berkrnalan dengan mu dan bibi" kata rome sambil membungkukan badan 90'

" dimana rumah bibi?"

"tidak jauh dari sini"

"mau ku antarkan sekalian sebagai salam pertemanan ku dan minwoo"

"ah, apa tidak merepotkan mu?" kata oemma minwoo

"tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah sampai, apa kau mau mampir dulu?" kata minwoo

"tidak usah mungkin lain kali saja"

"hmm, baiklah kalo begitu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap minwoo dengan senyuman

**-Flashback End-**

Sejak saat itu mereka selalu bertemu, berlanjut dengan menjalin sebuah hubungan dan berakhir dengan pernikahan. Yah muskipun minwoo tidak mempunyai fisik seindah orang-orang diluar sana, dia masih memiliki cinta yang indah dan yang mendapat cinta yang begitu indah dari seorang minwoo adalah rome ~~


End file.
